Camp 1-A Half-Blood
by Dawning of the day
Summary: Okay, I kinda messed up. My name is Lupin Jackson. And I MAY HAVE ACCIDENTALLY summoned Class 1-A to Camp Half-Blood. Accidentally. Oh gods, Chiron is going to kill me. Takes place after HoO and after season 3-ish in BNHA. (Eri and Kota are not here, and there will be a lot of blood and cussing. Most of the cussing from our favourite stun grenade, Bakuhoe.)
1. explanation to why this is so weird

They were all staring at me in shock.

"What do you do?" asked Todoroki-kun.

I threw my hands up in the air.

"It wasn't my fault!" I yelled.

"I didn't mean to summon Dabi and Shigaraki!!"

_Hold up,_ you say._ Rewind.__What the schist is happening?!_

For your sake, dear reader, I will.

I'm Lupin Jackson.

Percy Jackson's twin sister.

We didn't know eachother existed until a few months ago, tbh.

I now live with Percy, Sally, Mr Blofis and their daughter.

I was just starting to get used to life here at Camp Half-Blood.

Until I accidentally summoned Deku, Bakugou, Todorki and a whole load of villains to the camp.

And, of course, I have no idea how it happened, and Percy and I are being blamed for it.

Don't read this if you haven't watched or read My Hero Academia or this will make no sense.

Heck, I even get their names wrong and I love the series.

Anyway, enough with my yapping.

I'll tell you how it all came down.

Starting with the creepy dis-embodied hand grabbing my ankle.

* * *

YallpEEps, I swear, if you don't update

The Ghoul, The Goverment and The Heroes, I will find you and threaten you knife at throat to update.

THE LAST UPDATE WAS IN FRIGGING 2018 IT IS 2020

WHAT THE HELHEIM IS WRONG WITH YOU

if you know the offending author, tell them that the daughter of Loki is coming for them

NicodiAngelolovah, should have said this before, but NO ONE READS NICO AND THE HOUSE OF VAMPIRES NICO BOI WOULD JUST KILL ALL OF THEM AND SEND THEM TO TAURTARUS

okay, rant over.

See ya, peeps!

**_Yeet out_**

**_~Dawn xoxo_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Anyone need a hand?_**

**_I've got a spare_**

I was chillin' in the Poseidon cabin with my twin bro, Percy, reading my manga.

Over the past few months, I'd really gotten to know my brother and get along with him.

Some people will say that if you are not identical twins, you fight like cats and dogs.

That is so not true.

We look similar, sure.

We both have green eyes and black curly hair, while my eyes are more green/blue/grey/brown and Percy's are sea green, and his hair is curlier than mine.

We got along with each other pretty well, and knew each other as though we'd known each other for our whole lives, not just a few short months.

Oh, and we both loved blue food.

Sally had told us we were related after I'd met Percy and the other demi-gods in the Giant War, while they were rescuing Nico di Angelo.

The both of us had been captured by giant twins, Otis and what's-his-name, they put him in a giant bronze jar while I got stuck in a jewelry box.

Yay.

After the War, Leo Valdez finally freed me from that really cramped box.

We all went to Percy's place to celebrate.

But when Sally saw me, she burst into tears and hugged me.

Talk about **_awkward_**.

She explained to us all how I was Percy's twin, and when we'd been born I'd been kidnapped by monsters.

I then had to explain how I'd been actually raised by Gaia, and grew up then in an orphanige.

Until now, of course.

You can probably imagine everyone's shock.

That's how I ended up here, at Camp Half-Blood.

I was reading in blissfull silence when Percy tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Lupin? Do you want to do some combat practice?"

I grinned. I'd been getting bored anyways.

"Heck yeah!"

I sat down my book and hopped off my bunk.

That's when I felt a cold and very clammy hand grab my ankle.

I gave a yelp and kicked out.

Percy retched. He looked ready to throw up.

There, it's long, grey fingers wrapped around my ankle, was a rotting, grey, disembodied hand gripping my foot.

"Gross," I moaned as I tried to prise off it's fingers.

"How did it get under your _bed_?" asked Percy.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I muttered.

_This feels awfully familiar_, I thought.

You're probably wondering how the holy Hades this could feel familiar, and why I couldn't remember where I'd seen this.

But hey.

I was raised in the pits of Tartarus.

You get used to this sort of schist, but I definetly felt like I'd seen this recently.

I finally managed to pull off the hand.

It dropped to the floor and tried to scuttle to the door.

Percy uncapped Riptide and carefully pinned it down with the tip of its blade.

But no blood came from the wound that Percy had enflicted.

"Weird," I said, and grabbed the hand.

"Probably one of Leo's pranks," muttered Percy, capping Riptide, turning it into a pen again. "I'm going to kill him."

"Wait," I said slowly. "This isn't one of Leo's."

"How can you tell?"

"It's organic. See, it's rotting."

Percy's face went green. "That's disgusting!"

I nodded, putting the hand into my backpack, because nobody wanted to see me walking around camp with a disembodied hand.

"Chiron needs to see this."

Percy grimanced. "Yeah. But let's get Annabeth first. She might know what in the name of Hera this is."

I shook my head.

"Sorry, Perce, but Chiron needs to see this first.

It could be spreading infection and could make the camp sick. We can't risk the food getting contaminated."

Percy sighed.

"Yeah, you're right."

I punched him on the shoulder as we left the cabin.

"Sorry, bro. We can tell Annabeth about it after, 'kay?"

Percy nodded glumly.

"I don't know how you are related to me. You need to relax sometimes."

I winced.

"I need to get into the camper's and Chiron's good books. I was raised by Gaia. That isn't winning me any popularity points. They are all probably scared that I'll kill you all in your sleep."

Percy gave a snort of laughter, and the sound made me smile.

"Lupin, you couldn't hurt a fly. You won't even ride the pegasi in case you hurt them."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Not my fault! The pegasi should be allowed to roam free!"

"They do. There's nothing wrong with riding them. They want to be ridden, they want to work."

As we walked past the forest that sat on the edge of camp, I got a feeling that someone was watching me.

I turned.

There was a person, looking at me from behind a tree.

They had bubblegum pink hair and large, black eyes.

When they realised that I could see them, they blushed, turned and ran into the trees.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled, chasing after them.

I followed the sound of their footsteps until I emerged in a clearing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" I called, looking around.

I spotted something white and glistening on the ground.

I crouched down to get a better look at it.

It was . . . cum?

I poked it.

It stuck to my finger and stretched when I pulled my hand away from it.

"Cool," I murmured.

Just then, Percy came crashing up behind me, breathing heavily.

"Why'd you run?" asked Percy, gasping for breath.

"There was someone in the trees," I told him, standing up and brushing down my legs.

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"A nymph?"

"Have you seen a nymph with black eyes and pink hair?"

Percy shrugged.

"Probably a camper. Hey, Lupin," he said seeing my face. "Relax. I'm sure it's fine. Now let's go tell Chiron about our finds."

He gestured to my bag.

"Yeah," I agreed. "We should probably get going."

Percy went off ahead of me.

I took one last look at the clearing, at the cum on the ground.

_Wait a second_, I started to look upwards, when Percy yelled behind me; "Hey Lupin, you coming?"

I turned and ran after him.

* * *

_Uraraka lowered Mina to the ground with her quirk.__"Thanks," Mina murmured. "I thought she would see me."__Uraraka and Asui both leapt down from the tree.__"Who were they?" asked Uraraka.__"I don't know, but I think the girl's name is Lupin." said Asui, looking around. "Where are we?"__Mina shrugged, her antena quivering.__"Some sort of camp, I think. There are loads of teenagers and kids in orange t-shirts running around, and there are a couple of cabins."__"What happened?" asked Asui.__"I don't know, we were all in class and then there was this light and then we were here." explained Mina.__"I hope the others are alright," whispered Uraraka, and Mina put her arm around her.__"Don't sweat it, girl. If Deku, Todoroki and Bakugo are with them, they'll be fine. They'll just have to suffer them arguing." she joked.__Uraraka gave a weak smile.__"If you say so," she said quietly._

* * *

Chiron was very disturbed with our find.

I mean, wouldn't anyone be if they were told that somebody found a hand in their cabin.

"And you found it under your bed?" he asked, in his deep, phylosical voice as we watched the hand scuttled around the table.

I nodded.

And, after hesitation, said :"And there's more."

I explained about the person I saw, and the cum on the ground.

Chiron and Percy listened intently.

"Do you know of any camper who looks like that?" Percy asked Chiron.

Chiron frowned, then shook his head.

"No one." he told us. "I will warn the patrol about this, so they know what to expect. You may go."

We trudged reluctantly out of the Big House.

Just as we were discussing whether we should go tell Annabeth to see what she thought of it, Leo Valdez came running up to us.

His nose was on fire, and that only happened when he was nervous.

"Hey, uh, guys? We've got a situation."

Percy and I looked at each other then ran after Leo to the Hepheatus cabin.

"They just sort of appeared," Leo *cough-cough, 'explained' and held the door open for us.

The Hepheatus cabin were muttering and stealing glances at three guys lined up at the wall, as though they were about to be shot.

One had flaming red, super spiky hair and a scar on his left eyelid, another had bottle blonde hair with a black lightning streak through it and a cheeky grin, while the other had black, floppy hair and -- you are not going to believe this -- **_cylinder elbows_**.

Oh my gods.

What the heck!?

Was this some sort of joke?

"Kirishima? Denki? Sero?" I asked, dumb-founded.

The cabin went silent to stare at me, then the guys.

The guy with the red hair grinned.

"Sup? Finally, someone who knows who we are. Can you tell them to back off and not kill us?"

Denki shrugged.

"No need. I shorted out all their weapons." His fingers crackled with electricity as he spoke and everyone backed away quickly.

I was struggling to comprehend this.

"But how? You're from a book. How is this possible?!"

Sero cracked a grin. "Oh, we **_know_** that. You must have summoned us or something."

Kirishima and Denki laughed.

_Oh gods_, I thought, staring at the guys, some of my favourite characters from_ My Hero Academia_.

_Chiron is going to **KILL** me!!_

* * *

**_Ha ha, cliff hanger!_****_I think I did well on this chapter, actually._****_NicodiAngelolovah, I have given you a shoutout at the end of my latest video on my YouTube channel._****_Go check it out!_****_Thank you, thegoldenboy2188, for following me, favouriting me and my story!_****_You really are a golden boy, so I gave you a favourite in return._****_Jesse (Gacha11Toast), you bastard, respond to my f*cking emails_****_Notice:_****_Bakugo will be in the next chapter so be ready for cussing, and A-grade roasting on Deku-scrub and Todoroki-kun_****_Yeet Out_****_~Dawn xoxo_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Okay, thank you to the new followers!_**

**_You are appreciated!_**

**_NicodiAngelolovah, sorry about the dirty crap in ma other story._**

**_It, hopefully, will not happen again_**

**_But I can't say the same for this story_**

**_I have had to change the rating to M :( :( :( :(_**

**_This will tend to get quite gory, and disgusting, so readers beware!!!!_**

**_Thank you, csdaine, for your encouragement_**

**_ON WITH THE STORY_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**Things just got weirder**

_Okay, take a deep breath,_ I thought.

I was sitting in Chiron's sitting room, with Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Rachel, Nico and Will.

Even Jason, Frank and Hazel had come from Camp Jupiter.

Oppisite us was Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero.

"Okay, so what happened, how did you get here?" asked Annabeth, slowly.

Kaminari shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine. We were all in homeroom, waiting for Mr Aizawa, when there was this weird flash of light, and **_boom_**, we're in America, at a camp for magic people."

He waved his hands for emphisisem.

Jason frowned. "How are you able to see past the Mist?"

Kirishima frowned.

"The what?"

"It's what hides the presence of monsters and stuff from mortals," explained Annabeth.

"But I just don't get it."

"Maybe, because they were transported here, their demi-gods now too." Leo joked.

Piper whaked his shoulder.

"This is not something to joke about," snapped Hazel.

"Wait," I said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at me.

I hadn't spoken since we arrived at the Big House.

I was shell-shocked, I have to admit.

It is not everyday that your favourite manga comes to life.

"What if one of the villians transported you here? Do you think one of them could do that?"

Sero looked puzzled.

"Kurogiri, maybe. His quirk is warp gate, after all."

Kirishima shook his head.

"It couldn't be him. He was arrested, remember? He is in containment."

All the demi-gods looked confused.

"Who?" asked Frank.

I felt a smile slowly spread across my face.

For once, I was the expert and they the clueless ones.

"Okay." I sighed, and began to explain about quirks and the League of Villians, and Vanguard Action Squad, and UA High; the boys butting in when I was at a loss.

"So," Rachel said finally.

"You guys," -- she pointed at Kaminari, Sero and Kirishima -- "go to UA, to learn to be heroes with your . . . quirks?"

Kaminari made two gun clicking motions with his hands.

"Yup. You're a fast learner. My quirk is electrifection."

"I harden." said Kirishima. "Quite literally."

And he showed us how he could harden his skin to rock.

"And I have tape elbows." muttered Sero.

"Wait, what? You have tape elbows?!" yelled Will, shocked. Nico poked at him to be quiet.

I nodded.

"Yeah. Your quirk could be the most random thing, like Hagakure, for example.

She is invisible."

"Mineta is a human grape." put in Kirishima, grinning.

I laughed. "And that. Bakugo can explode, and--"

"Wait." said Frank, holding up his hands.

"He can **_explode_**??? How is he still alive?"

"That is a question we ask ourselves everyday." offered Sero. "Even Iida can't give us an explanation. I guess we'll never know."

I thought about it for a while, then asked;

"Okay, so if you guys were teleported here, does that mean the rest of the class was transported here too?"

"I think that might be the situation, yes."

We all gave a yell, and whipped our heads round.

Standing in the corner, in all his creepy glory, was Mr Aizawa.

Mr Aizawa, in case you have forgotten, is Class 1-A's homeroom teacher.

You know, the creepy, weird dude that practically lives in his sleeping bag and is actually a really nice guy?

Yeah, that's him.

I quickly shot to my feet, along with Sero, Kirishima and Kaminari.

"Mr Aizawa, what do you mean?" I asked slowly.

The demi-gods looked shocked and puzzled.

"This guy is a teacher?" Percy muttered to Nico, who shrugged.

Mr Aizawa tilted his head to the side.

"Why, I thought it was obvious. You, girl, have summoned us. How else would we be here, and know English?"

I stood there transfixed.

How could a daughter of Poseidon summon book characters to life???

Percy suddenly said; "Hey, Lupin? That hand this morning? I remember you telling me it was from the manga you were reading."

My mind slowly began to procses this information.

"I was reading _My Hero Academia_ this morning . . ." I said quietly.

Mr Aizawa looked worried.

"A hand?"

I sat down again, clutching my head.

_No, no, this couldn't be right, this couldn't be happening!!_

"A disembodied hand." I whispered.

I saw everyone stiffen.

"One of Shigaraki's hands."

The boys faces became shocked and in fear.

_I had summoned Shigaraki._

"Isn't he in the League of Villians?" asked Jason.

Kirishima nodded.

"The only member not arrested. His quirk is decay. Anything he touches with his entire hand will rot and decay, turning to dust within minutes."

"So if Lupin has summoned them . . ." whispered Piper.

"Then this camp and everyone in it is under a death sentence." finished Mr Aizawa, looking solomn.

I stood up.

"So if Shigaraki is here, we need to find the others first." I declared. "That's the only way we'll be able to stop him."

Kaminari looked scared.

"But remember what happened last time we fought them!! Midoriya nearly died fighting Muscular!"

I bowed my head.

I remembered what happened vividly.

I had seen the anime, as well as the manga, and knew what state Deku had been in after that fight.

"I know." I spoke quietly, and everyone had to lean in to listen.

"But we have to try. This is my mess, and I am going to get you back to UA, even if I get turned to dust in the process."

* * *

"So who do we look for first?" asked Nico, crossing his arms.

We were standing by the hearth at the centre of camp.

We got some looks from a few campers, but most didn't bat an eye.

They were well used to weird stuff.

"I think we should split up." offered Annabeth. "Five groups. We are more likely to find them then."

I nodded.

"Annabeth, Percy, with me. We'll search the woods.

Hazel, Frank and Sero, ask around. See if the other campers have noticed anthing weird."

They nodded, and headed towards the cabins.

"Nico, Will, Kaminari, go check by the stables. Rachel, Piper, Kirishima go ask the water nymphs by the lake.

And Jason, Leo and Mr Aizawa, go check the training grounds and the forges.

They have to be around here somewhere."

We all headed off in oppisite directions.

With a member of Class 1-A in each search party; we had pretty high chances of finding them.

Percy, Annabeth and I headed into the forest, and we ended up in the clearing from before.

The cum, acid, gooey-stuff was still there.

I bent down to examine it.

"I knew this felt familiar." I muttered.

"What did?" asked Percy.

I pointed at the slime.

"One of the girl's quirks is acid." I explained. "This what it looks like. Her name is Ashido. I think that's who I saw earlier."

Annabeth's eyes lit up.

"Where do you think she would go?"

I thought about it for a while.

"The ants nest." I said finally.

Percy blanched. "But we can't go there, the ants acid can--"

"Burn straight through skin. I know, but it's our best bet, knowing Ashido. She is an adrenaline sort of person. Crazy, hyper, danger-loving, I think she'd get along well with Leo."

We ran through the forest, heading towards the ant hill.

But this was not an ordinary ant hill.

It was the home of giant, armoured, acid spitting fire ants.

Off the top of my head, I couldn't remember their names, but I knew they were deadly.

We arrived at the edgd of the forest, and I was proven correct.

There, near the entrance, was Mina Ashido, Ochako Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui, and Momo Yaoyorozu.

Ashido was trying to convince them to go inside with her.

"No way, Ashido." declared Yaoyorozu, crossing her arms. "There is no way you are getting me inside an ant hill."

"I agree with her," annouced Uraraka, shaking her head.

"You don't know what could be in there."

Ashido sighed.

"Well, I'll just have to go myself, then." And she turned to face the ant hill.

"I wouldn't recemend doing that, Ashido." I called suddenly, stepping out of the trees, Percy and Annabeth following behind.

The girls all stared at me in shock, then Tsuyu smiled at me.

"You are the girl from earlier," she croaked.

Tsuyu's quirk was being a frog, and the familiar sound of her voice made me smile.

"Yep. The ants that live in there, they eat people. So I wouldn't go in there, if I were you."

Uraraka narrowed her eyes at me.

"How do we know we can trust you? We have been tricked by villians before."

Percy stepped forward.

"Because we have quirks, too."

He raised his hand, and the water from the nearby river rose at his command.

"We know where Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero are," announced Annabeth.

"We spoke to them earlier. They trust us, and you should too."

The girls all looked at each other, then at us, and nodded in turn.

I grinned.

"Great. Let's go. I have a feeling you will like it here."

* * *

"What exactly are we looking for?" muttered Rachel, kicking a pebble.

"Oh, you know, invisible people and what not." declared Kirishima, peering into to the water, watching the nymphs weave baskets with seaweed.

Piper sighed.

They had found nothing so far, the nymphs hadn't seen anything strange, but they said they would keep an eye out now.

They had combed most of the beach, and had found nothing.

Absoloutly nothing.

And it was making Piper restless.

Kirishima had given the a description of a few of the people from his class, so they knew what to expect.

Piper then spotted something strange, and froze.

"Guys?"

Rachel and Kirishima turned to look at her.

Piper pointed. "That wouldn't happen to be the invisible girl, would it?"

Kirishima's face lit up, and he ran over to the boulder, yelling: "Hagakure! Over here!"

There was a bunch of clothes on the boulder, in the position as though the person wearing them was sitting on it, looking out towards the lake, but had been edited out of the image.

A voice answered.

"Oh, hi, Kirishima!"

The invisible girl hopped down off the rock, and gave the red haired guy a high-five.

Or, at least, Piper thought she did.

She couldn't really tell.

Rachel and Piper approached slowly.

"This is Piper and Rachel. They live here," offered Kirishima.

Rachel gave an awkward half-wave, and Piper smiled.

_She doesn't have to care about her appearance_, Piper thought jealously.

Piper was the head of Aphrodite cabin, a daughter of the goddess of love.

Everyone expected them to have perfect makeup, and clothes, and it was tiring.

"Do you know where the others are?" asked Kirishima, pulling Piper back to to the present.

"Ojiro is over there, with Jiro, Shoji and Sparkly boy."

Hagakure pointed with the glove hand, and the trio followed her gaze.

Standing by the water, a few meters away, were three guys and a girl.

One of the guys had a tail, another had six arms, the girl had earphones growing out of her earlobes, and the were all yelling at the normal looking guy.

"Found them." Rachel muttered.

* * *

Leo opened the door to the forge.

"Here we are," he declared, and Jason and Mr Aizawa stepped inside, Leo following behind them.

A strange sight met their eyes.

Leo loved the forge.

There, he could spend his time alone in the flaming heat, making and breaking things.

But never had he seen it like this.

There was a tall guy, with half white; half red hair and a scar over his right eye, crouching by the fernace, letting his finger of his right hand dangle in the flames.

He seemed un-affected by the heat.

There was a stern looking guy with glasses and black hair pouring over a blue print for some machine.

A small guy with green hair was looking over his shoulder, and a tall guy with a weird rock for a head was leaning against the wall, looking nervous.

They all looked up when Mr Aizawa cleared his throat.

The guy with glass stood up straight and nodded at the teacher.

"Sensei Aizawa."

The guy with a rock for a head looked even more worried.

"Where are we?"

"We are at a camp for demi-gods, Koda. We were summoned by a young girl with quite an astounding quirk."

The guy with the half and half hair stood up.

"And who are they?" He pointed at Leo and Jason.

"This is Jason Grace and Leo Valdez. They live here at the camp."

The small guy with green hair smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Call me Deku."

Leo grinned. "We know. Lupin has told us a heck of a lot about you guys."

He turned to look at the half and half guy.

"You're Shoto Todoroki." The guy raised his eyebrows.

"You're Tenya Iida." The guy with the glasses nodded and offered a small smile.

"And I'm guessing you're Koda."

The block head dude smiled nervously.

Jason poked Leo in the shoulder.

"Dude, stop. You're creeping them out." Jason laughed.

Leo rolled his eyes, then grinned.

"Come on, let's go see if the others were as victorious as us."

* * *

Frank, Sero, and Hazel had asked around to all the cabins, and had no luck.

Frank felt frustrated.

No one had seen anything out of the ordinary.

There were only two empty cabins that they hadn't checked, the Hera and Zeus cabins, but there was really not point in checking them.

But Hazel seemed determined to check.

"Come on, Hazel, no one's able to get in the Hera cabin anymore, anyways."

"I just want to check the Zeus cabin," responded Hazel, grabbing for the door handle.

"Why is this one empty?" asked Sero, with a frown on his face.

"Zeus isn't allowed to have kids anymore, they are too powerful." Frank explained.

Hazel opened the door and gasped.

Frank peered in after her.

There were four guys sitting on the beds, arguing.

And one of them had a crow's head.

The guy with spiky blonde hair was yelling at the tiny guy with . . . _grape ha__ir_??

The guy with short, brown hair and a reddish stain around his lips was leaning against the far wall, beside the statue of Zeus, watching the arguement silently.

Sero grinned, then yelled;

"Hey! Bakugo! Explosion boy!"

The guy with spiky blonde hair - Bakugo, apparently - looked up and glared at him.

"Cellotape, just because--"

Then he stopped, noticing us.

The guy with grape hair was staring at Hazel, a greedy look in his eyes that made Frank feel sick.

"Who are they?" asked the bird dude, standing up, narrowing his eyes at the two demi-gods.

Sero sighed.

The guy with the stained mouth whacked the short guy with grape hair on the shoulder to get him to stop staring.

"I'll explain on the way," he muttered.

As they left the cabin, Frank glanced at Hazel.

She was staring at the guy with grapes for hair in disgust.

He was nearly drooling now.

Frank whipped round and glared at him.

"What's your problem?" he spat. He was seriously tempted to turn into a bear and eat him.

Sero patted Frank on the shoulder.

"Everything's his problem, he's a disgusting little _thing_."

He put a lot of enphisisem on _"thing"_.

"Come on, let's go tell the others."

* * *

I was talking animatedly to Deku, Iida and Yaoyorozu about how they could of gotten here (they are the class brainiacs, though Deku doesn't seem like it), when Hazel came jogging up, Sero behind her.

"Everyone's in the Big House," I told them, motioning with my head.

"Did you find the others?" asked Deku intently.

Hazel smiled. "Yup, but I think Bakugo needs some major personality readjustment."

She pointed behind her Bakugo was yelling at Frank.

Frank seemed to have turned into a bear and snuck up on him.

I laughed.

"Warn Frank that it is not a good idea to shapeshift around these guys, Toga has tried to kill them a lot that way."

Hazel frowned.

"Toga's quirk is transform." I explained quickly about how she had pretended to be Uraraka.

Hazel's forehead cleared.

"Oooh."

And she sent over and said something to Frank.

I sighed.

"I don't think Kacchan is going to get along with him much," commented Deku, looking disappointed.

I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, he'll get used to us. You all will."

Iida frowned, as though something had just accured to him.

He readjusted his glasses.

"Do you think . . ." he started slowly. "That you could have another quirk, and that's what brought us here?"

I paused, thinking about it.

I had told them what my power was - water, obviously - but I didn't actually have a quirk.

Unless . . .

I stared at my palm.

Remember when I said I had been raised in Tartaurus?

Yeah, I met Nyx there as a child.

She gave me what she called "momentus abilities and potential" to protect myself.

I curled my hand into a fist.

I hadn't used them in years, I thought I couldn't use them since I left Tartaurus.

I clenched my fist, and, slowly, dark purple mist rose from between my fingers, curling into the air.

They stared at me in wonder as I opened my hand.

The scars on my palm pulsed purple as I flexed my fingers, the smoke curling around my fingers.

I closed my fist, and shoved my hand in my pocket.

"What was that?" whispered Yaoyorozu.

I shrugged.

"Just a trick I haven't done in years," I told them. Then I lowered my voice. "Please, don't tell anyone. No one knows yet. Please."

They looked at each other, and slowly noded.

I smiled and turned to step up onto the porch of the Big House.

"Thanks. Now let's go check out this mad house."

I let them step inside before me, and I stood in the doorway, surrevying the scene.

Leo was talking animatedly with Ashido.

Just as I had expectited, they were getting along perfectly.

Piper was talking with Rachel to Uraraka and Hagakure.

Jiro was talking to Nico and Will, Kaminari butting in every now and then; Jiro hitting him whenever he did.

Annabeth was talking quietly with Todoroki, Ojiro and Shoji.

I thinking she was telling the about the Labyrinth. Either way, they were intiguied.

Jason was talking with Asui and Tokoyami. I think he was telling them about both camps, by the look on his face.

Bakugo stood silently in a corner, glaring at everyone.

Typical Bakugo.

I heard clip-clopping behind me.

I turned.

It was Chiron and Mr Aizawa, both with a stern look on their faces.

"Shota here has informed me about what has been happening, Lupin. I think we need to discuss the situation."

I looked up at him and felt scared.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading this chapter_**

**_GET READY FOR A PERCY/DEKU AND OR BAKUGO/LUPIN FIGHT!!!!!!!!_**

**_Jeez, this took ages to write_**

**_3k! a new record_**

**_Well, I hope you liked it_**

**_I think the Vanguard Action Squad might show up in the next chapter, kidnapping our girl Lupin and causing some tension._**

**_Meh_**

**_You never know_**

**_Yeet Out_**

**_~ Dawn_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_If I get any of the timelines or events wrong,_**

**_let me know in the reviews so I don't make the same mistakes!_**

**Chapter 3**

**_Explosion boy does his level best to kill me_**

I was leaning against the wall, when Aizawa, the horse man and the girl walked in.

I had been trying to make sense of what Sero had told me earlier.

"There's this girl, and she has this really weird quirk.

Mr Aizawa thinks that she transported all of us here, including the League of Villians."

I thought that Cellotape had not right to critasice any quirk, no matter how weird.

He shot flex tape from his elbows after all.

But how could a girl, no matter how strong a quirk, transport us to the other side of the world, out of a book, and not even realise it?!

Everyone around me was discussing it, while my classmates showed their quirks.

_Show offs_, I thought.

But then again, hadn't I showed off in competions too?

And these people seemed to have no quirks, so I guess they kind-of did have the right to show off.

I was feeling bitter and angry.

Some girl just teleported us from our home and everyone was okay with that?!

It didn't help when she walked in with Aizawa and the horse man.

(I mean, he was literally half of a horse)

Her arms were rigid with scars, and she seemed to be blind in one eye, a long scar running underneath from it.

The room went quiet when they walked in.

Deku looked up and smiled at her, and she smiled weakly back.

She flinched away from the other campers, and the horse guy, as though she was scared of them.

I had seen them throwing her distrusting glances.

They didn't seem to trust her.

I could relate.

I mean, no one has really trusted me since I was kidnapped by villians.

Except for Kirishima, but that Shitty Hair idiot didn't count.

I looked over to where he was sitting.

He was sitting beside a guy with black curly hair, and green eyes who looked remarkably like the girl who stood between Aizawa and the horse man.

_They're twins_, I realised.

The horse man cleared his throat.

"The members of Class 1-A, you will be staying here at camp while we find a way to bring you back to UA High."

He shot a blistering glare at the girl standing beside him.

She winced and stared at the ground.

"Lupin here,--" _Ah, so that was her name._ "--will show you around. If you need anything, ask her. She will be your chaperone while you stay here."

"What are we going to do about the Shigaraki problem?" I asked loudly.

Everyone turned to look at me, surprised.

I hadn't really spoken that much, not since we arrived.

"We can't have a villian hiding in the camp, turning campers to dust and what-not. So what are we going to do about him?"

Aizawa smiled grimly.

"I am glad you asked, Bakugo. You will be training the campers, teaching them as what to expect."

Everyone gaped at him, including me.

"The campers here have faced monsters, yes, certainly.

But they have never faced anything like this.

You children will work well together. If Shigaraki cannot be defeated by you working together, then all is lost."

The horse man smiled.

"Yes. Now, go on, go. Your teacher and I have things to discuss."

We all left the building, the lot of us shocked.

Lupin ran a hand through her hair and groaned.

"Happy days."

Her brother shouldered her.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked _My Hero Academia_?"

"Of course I do.

But everyone distrusts me enough.

And now I have brought one of the scariest villians in the history of manga here . . .

It is not going to get me to the acceptaince stage."

I felt rage boiling up in my stomach.

How could she talk about popularity at a time like this?!

"And it's not like any of them trust me . . ." She gestured behind her to the assembled Class 1-A.

I snapped.

"And you expect us to trust you!!??" I yelled at her suddenly.

* * *

Oh my gods.

I thought I knew what Bakugo's anger was like, but expirencing it first hand was something else.

I pitied Deku for putting up with this for years.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"You transport us here, and do you not find that a little unsettling?

And all you are worried about is them liking you. Can't you focuse on getting rid of Shigaraki and sending us back first?!"

I was shaking, not just with fear, but with resentment starting to bubble up.

"I didn't mean to.

Obviously, or I wouldn't have brought _you _here."

Bakugo glared at me.

His fist were starting to smoke and spark.

"I say we get rid of you and find our own way back.

You can deal with him, it's your fault for bringing him here in the first place."

And he swung his fist at me.

Time slowed down.

Percy roared in rage.

Uraraka screamed and Todoroki yelled for him to stop.

Deku and Jason tried to hold him back.

But I felt a sudden surge in energy and strength.

I grabbed his fist, inches away from my face.

The purple smoke was leaking from my hands, pouring over Bakugo's fist and floating to the ground where it curled up and melted away.

I was beyond myself with anger.

Everyone was silent.

Bakugo was staring at me in fear.

I forced his hand back, then suddenly punched him in the face.

When the mist connected with his jaw, he was thrown backwards.

He struggled to stand, blooding dripping slowly from an incision in his side.

"I don't expect anyone here to trust me." I snarled.

"I never have, and probably never will. I was raised in the pit of monsters, after all. But one thing is for sure, while you are hear, you will listen to me, whether you want to or not. I am the only one out of these idiots that understands both worlds.

I didn't ask for any of this to happen.

I didn't ask to be tortured everyday of my life, or to be hunted down by monsters.

Or to be ripped limb from limb and brought back to life only for it to be done repeatedly.

Or to get these powers.

But things happen. You can't stop them, and you, Bakugo, of all people should understand that."

And with that, I turned and walked away, leaving them to stare holes into the back of my head.

I, surprisingly, didn't even feel the slightest bit guilty.

I reached the forest and once again ended up in the clearing.

I sat down hard on the ground, heaving a sigh of relief.

_Finally. Peace._

I threw my head back and roared with laughter, cackling like a maniac.

All the adrenaline that had been pumping in my system all afternoon, since I was grabbed by the hand, left me in uncontrollable laughter.

When I had finished laughing, I just stared up at the sky for a while.

I ignored the stabbing pains all over my body.

I was well used to it by now.

After being disembodied several times, you get used to pain. And I had been alive during every. Single. One.

Things flashed through my mind, but I tried to push them back.

I didn't need to relive this again.

But, as usual, my brain was a dick head and didn't listen to my pleas.

I fell to my knees, crying out, clutching my head.

**_The nails clawing at my skin._**

**_Ripping, tearing away at me._**

**_Smelling the bitter scent of fresh blood, feeling it's horrid warmth dribble down my arms._**

**_Listening to my own pleas, as though I was watching through someone else's eyes._**

**_"Please! Stop it, please, I do anything! Just stop it, make it stop! I'll give you anything, just stop! Not again, not again!! I can feel them, crawling in me! I can hear them, eating me, crawling inside me!! Take them out, please! Someone, please!!! No more! No more! Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!!!"_**

**_Shrieking as insects crawled into my wounds, eating away at my insides and wriggling around._**

**(A/N: oh, sorry, I hope you weren't planning on eating. Yes, I stole this from Toyko Ghoul. Don't judge.)**

**_Feeling the creatures sinking their teeth into my flesh, tearing it away._**

**_Screaming for someone to help, anyone, to do something, anything._**

**_But no one every did._**

I was left gasping for air, kneeling on the ground in blinding pain.

I scratched at my skin, clawed at my face, still feeling the bugs crawling under my skin, just below reach.

Feeling millipedes and centipedes crawl into my ears.

Feeling beetles knaw at my fingers and hands.

I rocked myself back and forth, head on my knees, trying to stop my shaking.

My hand strade to my eye.

The first time I was ripped apart.

They ripped out this eye first, and it had never healed fully, leaving it permanently blind.

It felt too real, too fresh, as I traced the scar running down my cheek from my lower lid.

My sobs and screams shook my body.

I was screaming at them.

The ones who did this.

The ones who whispered in my ears and told me to fight, to rip, to tear, to kill.

To taste blood again.

**_The last time I had been in Tartaurus. I was 11._**

**_I had ripped apart a monster who had been trying to eat me. I had ripped it apart with my teeth._**

**_My powers gifted by the primordial goddess of the night, Nyx, had impowered my senses and abilites._**

**_But it had left me blood thirsty, violent._**

**_Wanting to feed._**

**_I tore the flesh from the bones of the deceased creature, stuffing it into my mouth, eating like an animal._**

**_They voices whispered in my ears, encouraging me._**

**_Congratulating me on my first kill, my first feed, telling me there would be more._**

**_Many more to come._**

**_Then Nyx came in. She was horrified at what I had able to do, that I was feeding on the monster._**

**_"You need to learn the traditions of the mortal world, demi-god." she told me._**

**_It was the other deities that had raised me down here, so Nyx never felt the need to use my name._**

**_I agreed, eager to go, to discover what a normal life was like in the mortal world._**

**_But that never happened._**

**_I was thrown in an orphanedge, and got beat up by the residents for being a freak._**

**_I spoke to the shadows, and spiders weren't scared of me. They were friendly, to put it frankly._**

**_And the monsters._**

**_Some of the few creatures of the pit who had been kind to me, they sometimes crawled up in the night and visited me._**

**_I never told them how I was treated._**

**_One night, a girl saw my scars and old wounds._**

**_She screamed and brought everyone running._**

**_They hurt me more than ever before, and I lost it._**

**_I killed them all._**

**_Every single one of them I ate._**

**_I left, and a few days later the giants came._**

**_They caught me, and said another demi-god prisoner would be useful._**

**_That's when they trapped me in the box._**

**_Nico sometimes would open it, and we would talk._**

**_He told me about both camps, about our parents and his mission._**

**_I told him I surprised he had lived that long in the pit._**

**_I had needed the powers of a primordail to live._**

**_When Percy and the others arrived to rescue Nico, I instintly felt a connection with Percy._**

**_I couldn't tell why._**

**_I had never been told who my godly parent was, whether it was my mother or father._**

**_Only that I was destined for great things._**

_Some use that crap was,_ I thought angrily.

I slammed my fists into the ground and felt it rumble beneath me.

Even from here, I could feel the water in the lake quaking and causing the earth to shake.

I took a deep breath and began to sing quietly to myself.

"Fuck Fake Friends".

Singing was the only joy I had in Tartaurus. It helped with the pain and helped to calm myself down.

I heard my breathing slow and my muscles relax.

When I finished, I heard someone clapping behind me.

"Well done. That was really good."

I whipped around and stumbled to my feet.

Leaning against a tree, clapping with a smile on his ruined, stitched face and a mischevious glint in his eyes, was Dabi.

I had always had my suspicions that Dabi was secretly Touya Todoroki.

And here, being in his presence, I only felt more sure.

He smirked at me, and despite myself, felt an urge to smile back.

He was intimadating, but at the same time . . .

For some reason, he actually didn't seem that bad.

I know.

I must be delusional.

"Nice singing," he complimented.

I gave a stiff nod.

"Thanks."

Dabi tilted his head to the side.

"So you are Lupin." He said it like a statement, not a question.

I could see him eyeing my scarred arms.

"So you were raised in the pit of monsters, huh? How was it?"

I raised my eyebrows and made a face.

"Long story short, it sucked. What do you want Dabi?"

He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Nothing. Jeez! I just want to get to know you.

You are the girl who brought us here, after all."

I stiffened, feeling ice dribble down my spine despite the summer heat.

"Us?"

He smirked, and people emerged from the shadows.

Shigaraki with all his hands gripping him, Toga holding her knives with a crazy grin on her face, Mr Compress with his extravagent hat and mask and Twice, with his blank eyes.

Shigaraki nodded his head to Dabi.

"Well done. You found her."

Dabi smirked and went back leaning against the tree, satifisied.

"Just doing my job."

I shivered, eyeing each of the villians.

Earlier, when I had met Class 1-A, this had felt like a dream.

Now facing the villians I had been wary of, it felt like a nightmare I couldn't wake up from.

"Well, well, well. You don't seem like much."

Mr Compress poked my in the shoulder.

I grabbed his finger as he pulled it back and snapped it.

He yelled in pain.

The purple smoke rose up from my feet.

I clenched my fists.

"I am asking this one time. What do you want, and don't give me the round-about answer."

"Ooh," teased Toga.

"Fiesty."

I growled, and lashed out with the smoke.

Toga screamed.

"Wait!" yelled Shigaraki.

I turned my head slowly.

I had Toga pinned up to a tree with my arm, smoke in blades around me, ready to strike if she dared to move.

Toga choked and whimpered in my strong grip.

"We want to make a propasition."

"I am not joining you bastards. Don't waste your breath."

Twice cracked his knuckles.

"And there's no way to convince you?"

"Unless you show me how to summon Naruto to kill the lot of ye, then no."

I dropped Toga, and she rubbed her neck and winced.

Then I turned and ran.

I sprinted away as fast as I could, heart pounding in my chest.

I needed to find the others, and fast.

**_Cliffie!_**

**_Thank you for reading this fateful chapter_**

**_I couldn't stand to read Deku beat up Percy, so Lupin beat the Holy All Might out of Bakugo_**

**_oh_**

**_in the next couple chapters, Lupin is gonna call Bakugo by his first name, Katsuki_**

**_Why?_**

**_I don't know. Probably just to get on his nerves_**

**_Also: should I pair a member of Class 1-A with a demi-god other than Lupin?_**

**_I want ship ideas, because I am bored amd super lazy :p_**

**_Yeet Out_**

**_~ Dawn xoxo_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Oh my holy Helheim, I never thought my story would be this liked! Thank youuuuuuuu! UwU_**

**_No one has answered my poll on who Lupin will be with, so it won't happen yet._**

**_Polls don't show up on the app, so go to my profile on the website to vote!_**

**Chapter 4**

**Finally, I get to see them in action!**

**or;**

**Katsuki gets tossed into the lake**

Deku and Half 'n' Half had to hold me back as to not to chase after that idiot, Lupin.

She thought she understood me.

She was wrong, no one understood me.

Not my parents, not my friends, not even the person who used to be my best friend when we were kids.

No one did.

All I felt and knew was rage, at the moment.

Her brother, Percy, looked like he wanted to kill me.

So did everyone else, really.

"Bakugo, what the heck was that!?" roared Iida.

"We are supposed to be helping them!" exclaimed Uraraka.

I shook them off me.

Percy glared. "My sister was raised by monsters. We can't blame her for turning out the way she is. But the least you can do now is keep your mouth shut and learn a thing or two about respect."

Annabeth crossed her arms.

"I second that."

We all stood in silence, everyone taking nervous glances between me and Fish boy.

I didn't care any more.

I didn't care what they - or anyone else - thought of me.

Leo suddenly piped up.

"Hey. It's been a long day, and we are all at the end of our tethers. We can do that training Scarf Man talked about tomorrow."

Human Glitter Bomb raised his eyebrows. **(A/N: Oh my holy All Might, I love that. Forget Sparkly Boy, we are going with Human Glitter Bomb for Aoyama :3)**

"'Scarf Man'? Do you mean Mr Aizawa?"

Leo seemed to not hear.

"Annabeth, do you think we could find a place for these guys to stay the night?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Let me just ask the other counsellers."

We all started to walk back down to the cabins; Percy still fuming.

We had just reached the big fire in the middle of the place when I heard someone crashing up behind us.

I turned in time to have Lupin run full-pelt into me.

I was about to yell at her when I saw the state she was in.

Her face was flushed, and there was blood dribbling down the side of her scalp. There was long scratchs down her neck and across her face and along her arms.

"Lupin, where were-" exclaimed Goth Boy (Nico), before stopping. "What in the name of Hera happened?"

I didn't even have time to think; _Who the fuck is Hera?_ when:

"Dabi. Shigaraki. Toga, Twice, Mr Compress, they're all here at camp. They are going to try and kill us all. That is partially my fault, as I think I broke Mr Compress's finger and choked Toga."

"You did **_what?!_**" exclaimed Pikachu (Kaminari).

I felt my impression of Lupin change instantly.

Anyone who can get close enough to Toga to be able to choke her is good in my books.

Even better as she broke Mr Compress's finger!

Asui saw how hard she was shaking and put an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"Now I understand." she said quietly.

"The risks you take trying to get them in prison. We deal with monsters and gods, but, somehow, they are scarier."

"Probably because we're used to monsters." murmured Percy, putting his arm around his sister.

It seemed now that the demi-gods knew who they were facing.

It seemed that, if Lupin was scared, then the villains must be terrifying.

Jason looked around at us all, as though surveying a soccer team or examined an architectural plan.

"Leo is right." he announced.

"We all need sleep. We can discuss it tomorrow, after breakfast."

"Once a soldier, forever a soldier." Lupin muttered tiredly, punching him on the shoulder as she walked past.

Then she paused.

"You guys can stay with us the night, if you want."

As Percy exclaimed, Lupin rolled her eyes.

"Perce, grow up. It will only be for a couple nights, I bet Dad won't mind." She turned to us.

"What do you guys think?"

We all glanced at each other and shrugged.

"You don't have to-" started Ojiro.

Lupin held up her hands to stop him. "I do, actually. You heard Chiron, I'm in charge of looking after you guys while you're here. And besides," she added.

"You guys are my favourite manga. I don't mind. My brother might, but I don't."

Percy made a face and muttered something in a language I didn't know.

Whatever he said, it caused the demi-gods to laugh and Lupin to whack him round the head, smiling fondly.

"And no Greek, Roman or Japanese, either. We need to be able to understand each other, okay?"

We all broke up, the demi-gods all heading to their cabins, us heroes in training followed the twins to their cabin.

I have to admit, it was impressive.

It was built out of power-washed stone slabs, had sea shells in the walls, sea glass for windows **(A/N: sea glass is usually a piece of broken coloured glass in the surf from a broken bottle. Because of the rushing of the water, it is smoothed out and becomes bright. There, fact for ya. You never know; in Percy's words: you might need that info for _Jeopardy_ some day.)** and a long piece of drift wood for a door.

Percy opened the door and bowed dramatically.

"Ladies first," he teased, a glint in his eyes.

Lupin punched him on the shoulder - "Ow," Percy muttered, rubbing his arm - and ushered us inside.

"Oh, nice!" commented Kirishima.

The place smelled of the sea - _Obviously, they are the kids of the sea god, Bakugo _\- , there was a bull's horn hanging on the wall and there were several bunk beds.

Not enough for all of us, though.

Lupin seemed to realise that, said; "Wait a sec," and went rummaging through a large wardrobe.

She let out a triumphant cry and pulled out an avalanche of blankets and pillows.

"After Leo's whip cream incident, we like to be prepared." Percy explained.

I smirked. "What did he do?"

Lupin sighed.

"Leo thought it would be hilarious to put whip cream in our pillow cases and blankets. Long story short, Leo got a double Chinese burn and the place stank for _weeks_."

Sounds like he will get along great with Kaminari and Ashido.

Lupin flopped down on her bed.

"Make yourself comfortable, guys. Take what you need."

We all went about getting our stuff together.

Then, I was the only person left without a pillow or blanket.

"Typical," I muttered under my breath.

"You can take my bunk, if you want." It was Lupin.

I felt my face heat up as my friends smirked at me and winked at each other.

"Nah, it's fine."

"You sure? I don't mind."

_Why is she being so nice to me? Didn't I try to beat her up earlier?_

"It's okay." Lupin shrugged and hung upside down to say something to Jiro.

I lay down on the floor, putting my hands behind my head.

Despite myself, I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

I was the last person awake.

Everybody else had fallen asleep within minutes.

When Tokoyami drifted off to sleep, I carefully reached down and grabbed my phone (which I had stolen) and my headphones.

I turned on 'Nightcore 16 shots~' to help me concentrate and tapped into Crunchy Roll.

I scrolled through my recents until I found _My Hero Academia_.

I rewatched the first couple episodes over and over again, trying to understand Bakugo better.

I am usually good at that sort of stuff in anime, but Bakugo was always one character who didn't make sense.

I knew every character as well as I knew myself (the things explained in the show, of course.).

As the night went on, I slowly began to realise.

He was insecure about the destructive force of his quirk. He tried to hide that with his bravado, but now I finally understood.

He was exactly like me.

We both turned out the way we are due to our childhoods.

I was constantly in fear and being attacked, so I turned out breezy and anxious at the same time (Oh my gods, I actually sound like Kirishima. :p).

While Bakugo was raised in an argument ridden household, he became hard and hurtful, lacking understanding for others and feeling the constant need to prove himself.

We were both hardened by living in such harsh conditions and tired of being under-estimated that we lashed out at everything.

Him more so than me.

I sighed and let my head flop back on the pillow.

I usually tried not to sleep, as I had recurring memories of my time in Tartaurus.

I told Percy it was half insomnia from all the coffee I drank and half instinct and habit from the pit.

You couldn't risk letting your guard down; nothing was safe there.

But this time I let down my guard and decided that I was so tired that I would risk sleep.

I felt my eyelids fall shut.

Then the dream began.

Demi-god dreams suck. Did I mention that?

We have a habit of seeing what might be happening right now, or the future that the gods and/or the Fates thought was important that we see.

Well, I got old reruns from _My Hero_.

Little sections flashed in my mind, all from episodes or chapters in manga where the League of Villains showed up.

Then it formed into a clearer image.

I wanted to yell.

It was Annabeth. She was in a dark room, tied down to a chair. Shigaraki stood in front of her.

"I will ask you one more time. Tell me where they are."

"Never," growled Annabeth, despite the blood gushing from her temple.

"You know what my power can do. Your friend has told you and I have given you a demonstration. Perhaps I need to give you a better insight?"

Then he put his hand on Annabeth's lower arm and Annabeth started screaming in pain.

Then the image changed.

It was me, Deku, Todoroki and Bakugo.

They seemed to be interrogating me about something.

There was no sound, it was though someone had taken the remote control of the universe and pressed the 'mute' button.

I could see the pure rage and terror on my face as I yelled back.

Then I was jerked awake.

Hagakure was shaking my arm.

"Morning." she said in a sing-song voice.

I sat up from my uncomfortable position and rubbed my creaking neck.

"What time is it?" I asked in hoarse voice.

"Half seven. Percy thought you might want breakfast."

I shook my head. "I'm not really hungry. But I'll get up anyways. I usually don't oversleep."

I still felt shaken as I got dressed in a fresh shirt and jeans.

I grabbed my hoodie, and after slight hesitation, grabbed my bandages.

I wore them over my hands most of the time, my hands sometimes had seizures and veins burst, which tended to get messy.

I nodded to Hagakure.

"Let's go."

We walked together in blissful silence to the pavilion where everyone was having breakfast.

People turned to stare at us and whispered to each other.

Some yelled taunts and one of the Ares campers threw a plate at me. I caught it and threw it back, then gave them the finger.

We walked over to the Poseidon table which was unusually crowded, for that's where Class 1-A were sitting with my twin, eating breakfast.

They were ignoring the stares the other campers sent them.

_Well, aren't we all used to it by now?_ I thought as Hagakure and I sat down with them.

We spent breakfast all talking and laughing.

I found out everyone's opinion on Mr Yamada's singing and Percy and I tried to explain the gods to them.

But they got stuck on the fact that the gods married their siblings.

I have to admit, that was disgusting, so we dropped the subject.

After breakfast, we met up with our fellow demi-gods to decide where we would train.

"By Zeus's fist, I think. It has the most space." suggested Hazel.

"You are forgetting that Zeus would turn you, Nico, me and Lupin to ash if we trained near that thing." responded Percy, frustrated.

Finally, it was actually Shoji who came up with the best suggestion.

"Why not down by the water? We'd have enough space there." He stated, crossing his multiple arms.

I shrugged, and that's where we went; down to Long Island Sound.

And I may have accidentally-on-purpose knocked Mineta into the water to the nymphs.

Mineta was really gross and always flirted and the nymphs were terrible flirts too, so I thought they would get along _swell_ *laughs maniacally*.

I assured everyone that he would be fine, I had created a bubble of air around him so he could breath.

And there was no further questions.

Iida and Annabeth, being the smartest people here, paired everyone up with someone who could be their match.

Everyone would swap over to get used to each others fighting styles and powers.

Rachel sat on the side lines, being a mortal so she was ref.

Jason got paired up with Todoroki,

Piper with Uraraka,

Hazel with Kirishima,

Frank with Tokoyami,

Annabeth with Iida (obviously),

Leo was with Kaminari,

Percy with Deku.

And I was with Bakugo.

As we both glared at Annabeth and Iida, she shrugged.

"What? It's obvious, anyone could see that you are both equal in strength. You know everyone here's abilities, Lupin. You of all people should have realised that."

I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

Bakugo cracked his knuckles and went into a fighting stance.

He smirked, raised his hand and beckoned me.

I grinned and suddenly pulled a round-house kick.

Bakugo barely managed to dodge, then sent an explosion my way.

I knew he was going to do that. I knew his fighting style like the back of my hand.

I threw up my hand and created a wall of water in time to dissolve his blast.

I let the water drop down again into the surf, trying not to laugh at the expression on his face.

"Poseidon's daughter, remember?"

I slammed my fist into his face, sending him flying into Long Island Sound.

Bakugo dropped into the water like a pebble and every time he tried to stand up, I made the water pull him back down again. By now, I was laughing my head off; and so was Rachel and the other students of Class 1-A.

I could tell Bakugo was furious.

He brought his hands down by his side and using his quirk, flew upwards.

"Oh, schist." I muttered, before he crashed down on top of me.

I shot some purple smoke at him, and let it foam around my fists.

Bakugo landed in a crouch, then straightened up.

I threw punch after punch, Bakugo was thrown back each time but kept coming back.

I didn't know how long I could keep this up.

Bakugo wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

I could tell he was getting tired too, but out of pure stubbornness, he kept getting up.

I felt growing frustration, and then next time he came running at me, instead of blocking and punching, I grabbed his arm and judo flipped him into the sand; before blasting him with the dark purple smoke.

This time, he stayed down.

I grinned, and offered him my hand. "Nice fighting," I complimented him.

Bakugo grimaced, and took my hand to pull himself up.

Then he suddenly kicked out at my legs, knocking them out from under me.

I yelped, fell to the ground then jumped to my feet, fists raised.

Bakugo was dusting himself off, brushing the sand off his trousers.

I flicked my hand lazily.

A wave suddenly came crashing up behind Bakugo, and he turned just in time to get soaked.

He stood there glaring at me, dripping.

I put my hand over my mouth to hide my smile. I was grinning like Chesire Cat.

Yes, I just said that.

Deal with it.

I then realised that everyone had stopped fighting to watch us battle.

Everyone was laughing at Bakugo, who glared at them and showed them the finger, sticking out his tongue.

Percy wiped his forehead, which was prickled with sweat.

"Let's take five, hey?"

Deku had wiped the floor with my brother.

Kaminari flopped back on the ground with a sigh of relief. "Good. I can't remember the last time I trained that hard."

Kirishima sat down beside him.

"Dude, you're just out cold half the time. You go brain dead when you use your quirk, we have to plug you back in."

Leo looked at them with a curious look on his face.

"Seriously, you actually charge yourself?!"

As they went into a conversation about . . . I don't know, but probably something weird, knowing them.

I unwrapped the bandages from my hands and winced at the amount of blood that was now gushing from burst veins.

Okay, there's me, thinking they are talking about something weird and then go talking about how my hands bleed. Typical.

I walked over to the lake, and dipped my hands in.

At once, water inched up my fingers and washed away the blood, quickly healing the injuries.

But they kept on opening, over and over again everytime I tried to close them up.

I sighed, admitting defeat as I wrapped them once again around my fingers, before pulling on a pair of leather gloves.

They helped conceal the bandages, and hugged my hands so it wouldn't get too hard to clench my fist and stuff.

You know, priorities, people.

I turned to look at everyone.

My fellow demi-gods were chating with our new arrivals, asking about their world and what-not.

I cleared my throat, and everyone stopped talking to stare at me.

_Okay, wow. I did NOT expect that to work._

"I think, if you are going to be staying here, you need to get into character."

Piper grinned suddenly.

"If I'm thinking what you're thinking . . ."

"Then I'm thinking we're genius." butt in Hazel, her eyes glinting mischieviously.

Deku looked around, confused.

"Wait, what?" asked Jiro suspiciously.

Piper turned on her charm-speak.

"Everyone, follow us. Expect for the demi-gods."

The heroes in training all stood up as though they were in a trance and walked after Piper.

"What are you doing?" asked Frank, eyebrows raised.

Hazel and I glanced at each other and smirked.

"You'll see."

We both jogged to the camp gift shop, where Piper had led them.

They seemed to be out of their trance now, and looked confused.

"If you are going to blend in, I think you will need something better than your school uniform." explained Hazel, taking down a t-shirt and tossing it to Yaoyorozu.

She stared at it, unsure.

"Don't worry, trust us." I laid a hand on her shoulder, smiling encouragingly.

So we went about, helping everyone get the right sized jeans and t-shirts.

Soon, the only people left was Bakugo, Tokoyami and Ashido.

Piper helped out Tokoyami, Hazel chatted animatedly with Ashido while trying to find her shoe size.

I, once again, was stuck with Bakugo.

_Why me?! _I yelled at the Fates silently.

Bakugo looked so awkward, I felt a bit sorry for him.

I studied his figure for a second, my head tilted to the side, thinking.

"I know just the thing."

I turned and went rummaging around in a drawer.

"Your fighting was good earlier."

_Oh._

"T-thanks." I stammered, surprised by the sudden compliment.

"I just know your fighting style well by now."

"I can tell it's not that. You're really good."

"I'm not, really."

"Just take the compliment, Salt Water."

We stayed in silence for a while, me searching for gear for Explosion boy.

I stood up, holding the clothes.

"Here, try these."

Bakugo looked at them with badly disguised suspicion.

"Are you sure? I don't usually wear this sort of-"

"Katsuki, just try on the gods damn clothes." I snapped at him.

I wasn't going to deal with this _vlakas_ any longer than I had to. (idiot, in Greek)

Bakugo looked surprised at my expression; and at me calling him by his first name.

But eventually, he went to the changing room to try them on.

I gave a sigh of relief, letting my head flop back against the wall.

I had survived Katsuki Bakugo's potential wrath.

_**YEET**_

_**You can probably see where I am going with this.**_

_**You guys know what I'm like.**_

_**ANYWAY**_

_**Jesse, I am going to kill you for what you did to me in that story.**_

_**If you haven't seen it, it is called:**_

_**whoopsy, i killed myself again**_

_**I will have my revenge.**_

_**DAWN OUT  
PEACE!**_

_**\- Dawn xoxo**_


	6. Important update of my life right now

**_Sorry guys, but I am in a bit of a writers block situation. This story isn't going to be updated for a while, but I will try to keep updating my other story_**

**_I have quite a bit of homework to do that the teachers have set me, as well._**


	7. Chapter 5 (you guys can kill me now

**I am back, after months of being attacked by reviews to update!!! I am not going to make excuses, I just had writer's block, and I also needed to figure out my plot. I suck at plot diagrams. Also, sorry for every mistake that was pointed out to me from the last chapters. I did Shoto's scar on the wrong side of his face - but it won't happen again - among other things. Please don't kill me, but Calypso doesn't exist any more in this. I have decided to ship Leo and Hatsume, because it was requested (I can't believe I didn't think of that!!!). Don't judge mah ships. I think I might also bring in Eri for the hell of it. I love Eri. Anyway, on with my crap story!!!**

Chapter 5

Stun Grenade makes some pegasi friends

I've got to admit, Lupin had taste. Even though the sort of things she picked out for me wasn't what I'd usually wear, they weren't too bad. She had picked out dark cargo pants, combat boots, and a black sleeveless t-shirt. Somehow, she knew my size, and that freaked me out. She was as much of a stalker as that nerd Deku. When I stepped out, no one was there, so I went back down to the lake. My hero-wannabe classmates were chatting with the demi-gods and showing them their quirks. Yaoyorozu was explaining to Annabeth how she could create anything as long as it wasn't alive, Leo and Shitty Hair were having an arm-wrestle which Leo was losing badly, Icy-Hot was talking to Jason about who-knows-what, Fish boy was talking to Koda about the camp's flying horses and Salt water herself was discussing something with Deku.

As I approached them, I caught little bits of their conversation. "I know that, but would it be safe to tell him--" "--Aizawa-Sensei wouldn't tell him, even though All Might should know--" "Yes, but considering Shigaraki is-" "What's Shigaraki other than a villain with a terrible costume?" I asked. Deku jumped on realising that I was behind him, but Lupin only grinned. "Says the one who wanted to use the hero name 'King Explosion Murder'. You do realise that once you choose something as your name, you are stuck with that hero name for the rest of your life? Like, if someone chose a name because it sounded cool at the time, but now they're probably just a joke. I could name several examples, but I won't because Midoriya would Detroit Smash me into Helio's sun chariot. But still." I glared at her, and she just smirked back. Deku looked back and forth between us, like he was trying to guess who would hit the other first. Just as I was to punch her teeth in, Percy called out something in Greek. Lupin's face lit up and she sprang to her feet, pulling Deku up by the arm. "Where are we going?" he asked. "You are going to meet the pegasi!" she told him cheerfully, pulling him along like an excited child. I followed at a slow pace, wondering how horses could be so exciting. I found out when we reached the stables.

* * *

I love the pegasi. As we approached the stables, my pegasus Ace whinnied in greeting before giving our new campers a curious look. _Who are they, and why do they smell weird??_ he asked as I stroked him. "Be nice." I told him. "They're new campers. They'll be staying here for a while." "Did . . . you just talk to the horse?" Kaminari asked slowly. "Yes. And Ace isn't a horse, he's a pegasus." "Ah. A flying horse." "Well, _duh_. What else would they use the wings for?" Percy asked, petting his pegasus, Blackjack. _Donuts? _he asked. I snorted and Koda looked confused. "Why does your pegasus want donuts?" he asked quietly (then again, Koda does everything quietly).

"Blackjack really, really likes donuts," I laughed, then glanced at the UA students. "You are allowed to pet them," I told them, grinning. "They won't bite." After a few minutes, everyone was getting to know the pegasi. Everyone, that is, except Stun Grenade himself. "Animals don't like me," he muttered, avoiding my eye. I made a face and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the stables. "I don't give a fuck, Katsuki. I found a pegasus that likes Nico, which was nearly impossible. I know you have a shit-filled attitude, but at least try to make them like you."

Bakugo cautiously approached Ace, hand out-stretched. Ace sniffed him warily. _Caramel? _he asked, and I struggled to hold back my giggles. "No, Ace, he doesn't have caramels." I managed. Bakugo looked confused. "What?" Then Ace nuzzled Bakugo's shoulder. _Caramel!! _Percy, who was standing with Tsuyu and Blackjack, burst out laughing. "Ace has hereby rechristened you 'Caramel'." he laughed.

Koda started laughing too. "I think he likes you, Kacchan." Midoriya giggled, as Ace started trying to lick his face. "No shit, Sherlock. Get off, horse!" Bakugo added, trying to get away from my crazy pegasi. "Ace, I know Katsuki smells nice, but it doesn't mean you can eat him. He isn't caramel." I told him, grabbing his reins to stop him from trying to get back to Bakugo. The other pegasi started looking at Bakugo and asking: _Caramel? Caramel!_ Soon they were swarming around him, licking him and trying to eat his hair. We were all laughing at him when there was a blood curdling scream. "What in Apollo's name--?" Will started, but then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "Shit," I swore, and ran off into the woods, leaving the others calling my name.

I darted between the trees, not knowing where I was heading. It was like my body was on autopilot, knowing where to go and not needing to steer. I was just about to turn back when I saw something strange. There was a dryad lying unconscious on the ground, obviously just having stepping out of her tree. She was surrounded by other dryads and nymphs, and when I pushed my way through, saw why. She was, very slowly, turning to dust before my eyes. I carefully picked her up, and carried her back to camp. This is Shigaraki's work, I thought, absolutely furious and appaled. This dryad hadn't done anything to hurt anyone, and Shigaraki was going to let her disintegrate without a second thought. I carried her all the way to the medical tents, where other nymphs and Apollo kids took her away. A moments later, Iida came running up to me. "Did you find them?" he asked, readjusting his glasses after his sprint. "Yes. They're looking after her now. It was a dryad. A tree spirit." I added, seeing Iida's confused expression. "She was decaying. This is Shigaraki's doing." Iida's confused expression turned into one of rage. I had only seen him this angry once, and that was when he was fighting the Hero Killer, Stain. "We need to tell Aizawa-Sensei and Chiron immediately." he decided, starting to do his over-expressive hand gestures. I raised an eyebrow. "Alright, but can you do it without the sign language?" He smiled despite himself, and then we both raced up to the Big House. He was already knocking on the door by the time I caught up, panting. "Gods of Olympus, you are really fast." I muttered, gasping for air. After a minute's wait, the door opened and Chiron greeted us with a raised eyebrow. "Lupin. Tenya. What brings you here?" "There was an attack on a dryad." I explained quickly. "She is turning to dust as we speak. This is the work of Shigaraki." Chiron nodded. "Lead the way."

We brought both Chiron and Mr Aizawa down to the medical tent, where a nymph was waiting. "She's gone," she told us grimly, when I opened my mouth to ask. "She was already turning to dust when she arrived. There was nothing we could do." Mr Aizawa sighed. "The woods are no longer safe for anyone, not with rogue villains running around using their quirks on the campers and the other creatures living here." "Don't let anyone into the woods." Chiron told the nymph. "Get the other dryads, and make them aware. If anyone sees anything, you are to send word immediately." The nymph nodded, and sprinted off towards the trees. "This is not good." Mr Aizawa muttered. "Lupin, have you had any luck on finding out how you brought us here, and how we might get back?" I shook my head, the realness of the situation sinking in. "You need to hurry. I fear this is only the start of the attacks." Chiron instructed firmly, and walked away, talking to Mr Aizawa in a low voice. I kicked the ground, suddenly angry. "It isn't your fault, Lupin. You don't know how you got us here, but you are gonna find a way to get us back." Iida told me, resting a hand on my shoulder. I pulled back, and walked away, back down to Long Island Sound. I sat behind a big rock, hiding me from view, and stared at the water wondering why my life was so messed up.

First, I was kidnapped by monsters as a baby. Then I was raised by said monsters, gods of those monsters and other crap, Mother Earth, and even the spirit of the pit himself, Tartarus. I was tortured. I was given dark powers that made me eat monsters. I was sent to an orphanadge. I ate the people at the orphanadge. I was kidnapped by giants and put in a magic musicbox and starved for weeks. I was let out of the musicbox after my friends fought a heck loads of giants and my adoptive mother, Gaia, and then found out that one of my friends was my brother. I had spent the past autumn, winter and spring with my new family, and now it was summer again. Almost the same time last year that we fought the giants. Now my life had blown up again, my favourite book characters being catapulted into camp, as well as my least favourite characters from that same book terrorising the camp. And I still couldn't control my fucking dark powers that Nyx had given me._ It could be worse_, I thought. _I could have been blessed by Hypnos and only be able to put people to sleep and stuff. I could by hanging out with Sakura and having to fight something out of Attack on Titan, or that creepy as fuck bear from Dangronpa._

But that didn't make me feel much better. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realise Bakugo was standing behind me until he tapped me on the shoulder. I yelped, toppling backwards into the sand. "May the gods damn you, Katsuki! Don't do that! I could have broken your nose or something!!" Honestly, breaking the angry, blonde hedgehog's nose didn't sound too bad, but I was trying to be nice to him, after all.

Bakugo winced slightly, probably imagining me making his face better accquainted with the rocks. "I'll keep that in mind." he mumbled. I returned to my spot with my back against the rock, and after a moment's hesitation, Bakugo sat down beside me, both of us staring out at the water. "I just wanted to say that you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to the tree spirit. It wasn't your fault." he mumbled, figeting uncomfortabley. I snorted. "Very motivational. Thanks, Katsuki. It's just . . . I brought you all here. It is my fault. I should know how you got here, and how to get you back. Why does it always happen to me?" I asked angrily, punching the sand. Bakugo was silent for a while, before handing me something. "Your brother said this might cheer you up a bit. He found it under your bunk, I think."

It was my old notebook. I had gotten it from Sally when I first met her. I used to draw in it all the time, but I'd gradually stopped, then it had disappeared all together, into the void under my bed. "I'd forgotten about this," I murmured, mostly to myself, and started flicking through it. Bakugo stared at one page. "Is that Asui?" he asked, pointing. I nodded. "I copied a few of them from screenshots I took of random episodes. They're not that good." I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck. Bakugo stared at me in disbelief. "Not that good? These are awesome! It looks exactly like her." I smiled sheepishly, then flicked towards the back, where I showed him my best attempt at drawing All Might. "This is what happens when I don't have anything to work off," I laughed. Bakugo burst out laughing, tears in his eyes. "Holy shit, now _that_ isn't good!" We both started laughing again.

It felt weird seeing Bakugo looking this happy, and with me, of all people. "Listen to this. It's Present Mic, but everytime he says Todoroki's name, it's like the 'Welcome to Target' vine." I cleared my throat and announced in my best Present Mic voice: "Ladies and Gentlemen, your next competitor, TTTTTTODORKI SSSSSSHOTO!!!!" Bakugo slumped back against the rock, tears spilling down his face. "O-oh my god," he choked between gales of laughter. I grinned. "Since you are going to be a teacher here without powers, you need to learn some rules." I said, doing my Mr Aizawa impression. "First, keep up to date on popular memes. It could save your life." "What the hell is a meme?" I asked in All Might's voice. "Fucking YEET!!!" I then yelled in Kaminari's voice, miming throwing something. "Long story short: that." I explained, once again doing Mr Aizawa's voice. "I will not YEET at All Might. I will not YEET at All Might." I repeated, miming writing something in the air, trying not to giggle as I did my best Kaminari impression. Bakugo fell over laughing, clutching his stomach. I spent the rest of the day sitting there with Bakugo, telling him about the different memes. It wasn't that bad.

**I think I did well. Katsuki has a soft spot!!! I'm going to try and keep updating this. I am silently raging, because I accidentally deleted the app for a whole two weeks, and I had to download all my stories again. And I had to read all the updates I missed. Rage.**

**Anyway, by for now. GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
